Una nueva vida parte 2 - Un nuevo mundo
by bernabex27
Summary: se centrará en la temporada 8 y algunos misterios de otro lado (después corrijo esto más adelante)


**-Una nueva vida parte 2-**

 **-Un nuevo mundo-**

 **Sin nada** **más, con esta segunda parte de la historia.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era un día tranquilo en el pueblo de ponte, al menos el clima era bastante agradable cuando crepúsculo y sus amigas regresaban al palacio de la amistad después de un viaje de amistad. Pero no han salido como ellos, tenían planeados en su viaje. Dejando atrás en el pueblo, una alumna y una amiga de la princesa crepuscular una, unicornia llamada starlight glimmer, con ella el asistente número uno, la princesa anterior mencionada anteriormente, llamada spike, un joven dragón.

Para cuidar a la escuela de la amistad y sus alumnos.

Pero ellos no esperaban que un tercero, estuviera presente. Hablamos del mismísimo dios de los caos y la falta de la amistad, llamado discordia.

En el transcurso del día a la luz de las estrellas, un momento más en una ocasión, las travesuras de la discordia, pero su paciencia, no más que la anécdota anterior, con un poderoso ataque mágico. Pero su ataque no sirvió de nada, porque al final la discordia fue dando vuelta por el castillo, causando sus travesuras.

Al final del día, llegaron al crepúsculo y sus amigas a la escuela todas las sucias. Diciendo que una llamada falsa causada por alguien mira una discordia. Que al final la discordia reveladora porque estaba haciendo esas cosas porque no se mencionó para cuidar a los alumnos y la escuela.

 **Capi** **tulo 1 parte 1** " **La intrusa"**

Rareza - chicas necesito ir, al spa a sacarme estas ramas de mi crin mmm flutter cariño, quieres acompañarme.

Fluttershy - mmm ... bueno ... si quiere, pero tengo que ver antes un ángel y mis amigos animales han como están, pero adelantate ... si quieres.

(Rareza recordando su suceso en el spa con applejack).

Rareza - ¡Nooo! (gritando) ... quiero decir te puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Fluttershy - si tú quieres ... bueno chicas me retiro.

Chicas (crepúsculo, pinkie, applejack, rainbow dash) - cuidense chicas

Pestaña de reembolsos - Bueno yo y meñique iremos al lago.

Pinkie pie - enserio no recuerdo, que contaras eso.

Rainbow dash - acabo decir.

Pastel de Pinkie - doki loki doki y ¿tú? (Mirando, a la nada hacia el escritor, aunque los otros no sabían a quién, le decían).

Applejack - pinkie, con ¿quién hablas?

Pastel de Pinkie - como no es obvio, estoy viendo a nuestro escritor. Y tu amiga que harás.

Applejack - bueno, ir al campo de la granja con jabón y esponja.

Chicas (estas últimas) - Nos vemos en el crepúsculo.

Twilight - chaos chicas, spike puedes listar el baño porque voy al rato.

Espiga - enseguida, crepúsculo voy. (Saliendo del colegio)

Mientras tanto, Spike iba corriendo hacia el castillo y su nuevo hogar. Al llegar y entrar en el castillo, corrigiendo la mesa de la amistad y al llegar, uno de las habitaciones justo era el baño. Puso a llenar la tina. Salir de nuevo de esa habitación, pero hasta llegar a la mesa de la amistad. Spike por miedo siguió corriendo sin parar hacia el colegio.

Spike -! Crepúsculo ¡Crepúsculo! (gritando)

Crepúsculo - que pasa spike porque gritas

Spike - crepúsculo, había algo extraño cerca de la mesa del castillo.

Crepúsculo - mar tal vez el cartero deja nuevos libros que le pedí anteriormente.

Spike - no lo creo twilight, un cartero no entraría a casas o castillos ajenos o lo crees.

Crepúsculo - si tienes una razón es extraño lo que dices iré a ver… (En ese crepúsculo se tele transporta).

Al llegar al crepúsculo, donde se encuentra el lugar donde estaba esa cosa extraña. Lo que no tiene que ver con la magia y la magia con el tiro hacia atrás.

Potrilla - buenos días… (bostezando) mmm… (fijándose con quien se encontró) ¿Tia Twilight porque tiene alas?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **proximamente la parte 2 llamada: "mientra tanto en otro lugar" de este capítulo se actualizará este vierne o durante el domingo pero puede variar los días dependiendo de los problemas del personal de fin de semana en el trabajo.**


End file.
